Génesis Atmegen
by DigiDSoul
Summary: One-shot. Es una leyenda que trata sobre la creación de una de mis galaxias creadas por mí en Spore, Atmegen. Narra la lucha entre las dos primeras criaturas existentes por el destino de Atmegen.


En tiempos de antaño, en una época remota, en la galaxia Atmegen, cuando todavía no había sido creado ningún planeta y por tanto criatura, dos elementos químicos, la tierra y el fuego, se fusionaron y entonces nació un planeta gigantesco repleto de volcanes y lava. Ese planeta no tenía criaturas, sólo rocas, lava, erupciones volcánicas, fuego, magma... Todavía no se había formado la vida, pues las moléculas bioquímicas todavía no habían hecho ninguna reacción para lograr ningún ser vivo. Tras la creación de ese gigante planeta, nacieron once criaturas sagradas, las cuales protegen Atmegen, que más tarde fueron consideradas deidades. Estas criaturas habían sido creadas por una partícula onírica. Una partícula onírica es un trozo del sueño de alguna criatura. Se dice que la partícula onírica que originó las once criaturas proviene de una criatura de otra galaxia muy lejana, la cual es el dios de esa galaxia. Ese dios soñó una vez con la galaxia Atmegen, que alguna vez había imaginado. Le gustó mucho, y entonces el sueño que tuvo se fragmentó en una partícula onírica, que originó a las once deidades con el fin de proteger Atmegen.

Esas criaturas sagradas comenzaron a bajar al volcánico planeta para protegerlo. Cada uno representaba un elemento diferente. Una era la deidad del fuego, otra la del agua y otra la de la planta. Formaban el trío elemental principal. También estaban las de tierra, hielo y viento, que formaban el trío elemental secundario. La onírica, la fantasmal y la mineral formaban el trío místico. Y también están la deidad de la luz y la de la oscuridad. Todas estas criaturas son las que protegen la galaxia Atmegen.

Estas criaturas llegaron al único planeta de Atmegen para protegerlo, pero, de pronto, salieron dos bestias gigantes del suelo. Las deidades pensaron que lo mejor sería refugiarse en otro lugar fuera del planeta para discutir que debían hacer. Así que la deidad de la mente, la onírica, la más mística, detuvo el tiempo para decidir qué hacer con dichas bestias.

-Deberíamos destruir esas criaturas, pueden ser peligrosas para el planeta, y lo debemos proteger a toda costa- dijo la deidad del fuego

-No estoy de acuerdo-dijo el dios de la luz- Podría ser que si las destruyéramos, el planeta también

-Imbécil …-dijo la deidad de la oscuridad, acercándole su espada oscura al cuello de la de la luz- Deberíamos destruirlas así sin más…

Al final de la discusión, decidieron no hacer nada y observar qué hacían esas bestias. Así que el dios onírico volvió el tiempo a su transcurso original.

Las dos bestias que habían aparecido eran dos dragones. Los dos eran gigantescos y tenían el mismo tamaño. Uno era un dragón oscuro, de color negro y desprendía una aura oscura. Tenía unas garras muy afiladas en sus ojos se reflejaba miedo y destrucción. Tenía escamas muy duras, mucho más que los diamantes y a la vez muy tenaces. Tenía unas alas gigantescas. Su cola no era muy larga y era gorda, al final de esta había un agujero que podía activar para absorberlo todo. La otra criatura era también un dragón, pero de luz, no tan terrorífico como el otro pero igual de grande y impactante. Sus ojos reflejaban bondad y tranquilidad y, aunque tuviera unos afilados colmillos y garras, también tenía unas hermosas alas relucientes de luz y una cola que, al contrario de la otra, era larga y al final tenía un pincho. La criatura de luz empezó a llenar el mundo de luz y bondad, pero la criatura oscura se le acercó y le gritó:

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡No debe de haber luz, sólo oscuridad! ¡La luz no debe existir, este mundo está hecho para la destrucción! ¡No está hecho para los sueños y la alegría!

-Di lo que quieras

El dragón de luz ignoró al otro y siguió poniéndole luz al mundo. El dragón oscuro se enfadó mucho y le dijo:

-No permitiré que llenes el mundo de bondad. Las criaturas que crezcan aquí deben ser caóticas y que carezcan de sueños y esperanzas, pues sólo así no existirá el sufrimiento…

-¿Qué dices? Yo pienso llenar los corazones de las futuras criaturas de alegría y sueños…-respondió la de luz-

-¡Deja de soñar, imbécil!-dijo el dragón oscuro, y le arañó la cara-

-¡No pienso permitir que alguien como tú deje sin alegría a las futuras criaturas! ¡Yo, el dragón de la luz, no te lo pienso permitir!

Y así fue como empezó una épica batalla. Fue una pelea muy dura y de dimensiones épicas. El dragón de luz se acercó al de oscuridad y le mordió la cola, el cual respondió con un puñetazo. Después, el dragón de luz voló hacia el cielo. La oscura también. Empezaron a luchar en el cielo. La criatura oscura cargó su garra de oscuridad y le arañó toda la cara y se la dejó ensangrentada, pero la de luz no pensaba permitir que lo llene todo de oscuridad, así que cargó su garra de luz y le arañó la barriga. La criatura oscura movió sus alas violentamente, con lo cual creó una ráfaga oscura que hizo que la de luz cayera al suelo brutalmente. Aprovechó la aceleración de la gravedad para caer con fuerza sobre el dragón de luz, y, desde una gran altura, apuntaba con las garras de sus pies para clavárselas en la barriga. El dragón de luz lo esquivó, pero seguía inmóvil por haberse caído desde tanta altura. La oscura aprovechó para pisotearle la cabeza, acto que repitió durante veinte veces seguidas. La criatura de luz estaba a punto de ser vencida, pero entonces recordó que si ganaba la batalla podría llenar de alegría los corazones de las criaturas, así que se levantó y le asestó un cabezazo a la otra, que cayó al suelo tras el golpe. Como estaba en el suelo, aprovechó para vengarse y patearle también la cara, pero la oscura no lo permitió y entonces le mordió con fuerza el pie. El pie de la criatura de luz estaba sangrando mucho y lanzó un grito de sufrimiento. El dragón oscuro seguía mordiendo cada vez con más fuerza y más fuerza, hasta que logró arrancárselo. Acto seguido, dijo:

-¡Eres demasiado débil! ¡Ese es el principal problema que tienen todos los soñadores como tú! ¡Necios!

Pero el dragón de luz no quería darse por vencido así que le salió otro pie nuevo, de mientras que decía:

-No tanto como tu, Yami…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-respondió la oscura-

-Digamos que… es el poder de la luz-respondió la de la luz, de mientras le pegaba un puñetazo bien fuerte en la cara de la oscura, la cual escupió sangre por la boca- Por cierto, mi nombre es Lux, y pienso derrotarte.

Ninguna criatura pensaba darse por vencida. Yami, el dragón oscuro se puso de pie, y mostrando su peor cara, su cara más violenta y oscura, corrió rápidamente para clavarle las garras en la barriga de Lux, el dragón de la luz. Su barriga sangraba. Yami sacó una espada oscura y Lux también, pero de luz. Empezaron a luchar como si fueran espadachines. Empezaron a cruzar espadas. Lux hizo un giro con su espada pero Yami lo detuvo y le intentó cortar el cuello. Lux detuvo su espada y, a continuación clavó su espada en el suelo y salieron chispas de luz que cegaron los ojos de Yami. Lux pensó en apuñalar a Yami para acabar con la batalla, pero pensó que sería mejor apuntarle al cuello y que se rinda.

-Me rindo…-dijo Yami

-Muy bien… he ganado-dijo, dándole la espalda- Ahora, deja que…

Yami le clavó la espada a Lux en la espalda, diciendo:

-¡¿De verdad pensabas que podrías confiar en mí? ¡Gilipollas!

-Yo… yo…-decía Lux, escupiendo sangre por la boca- tenía una pequeña esperanza de que la luz pudiera convivir con la oscuridad, pero… acabas de demostrarme que, sólo debe haber luz-gritó, quitándose la espada-

Lux sacó otra espada, ahora tenía dos, y lo mismo hizo Yami. Otra vez, de nuevo, cruzaron sus espadas. Se golpeaban las espadas con mucha fuerza. Lux intentó cortarle el brazo a Yami, pero con su espada, le detuvo. Las dos espadas se rompieron. Los dos dragones cayeron al suelo, exhaustos. Se levantaron otra vez y decidieron luchar sin espadas, como verdaderos dragones. Lux retrocedió con la intención de volar para ir más rápido y matar al otro dragón, y Yami hizo lo mismo. Retrocedieron un quilómetro. Como eran tan grandes, para ellos no suponía nada. Entonces, con mucha velocidad, se elevaron un poco del suelo y, batiendo las alas, se embistieron mutuamente con mucha velocidad. La cabeza de Yami chocó con la de Lux, y hubo una explosión. Lux, lejos de Yami, lanzó fuego de color dorado y Yami, de color morado. Los dos fuegos chocaron y hubo una explosión. Los dos estaba exhaustos, a punto de morir. Pasó una hora y ninguno se levantaba. Estaban exhaustos y a punto de morir. Lux lanzó desde su espalda un rayo de luz oscura hacia el cielo, decidió desintegrarse por el bien de la galaxia Atmegen. Yami hizo lo mismo, pero lanzó un rayo de luz hacia el cielo, para desintegrarse también. Los dos rayos se fusionaron y entonces salió la fusión del dragón oscuro y el de luz. Por fin hubo paz entre los lados de la luz y oscuridad, y ese dragón decidió que en el mundo debía haber luz y oscuridad, que debían convivir. También dijo que ni la luz es buena ni la oscuridad mala, sólo depende desde que punto lo miremos; luz o oscuridad. Cada criatura debe elegir su camino: luz o oscuridad. Y así, se acabó de formar el planeta, y salieron mares, montañas, desiertos, desiertos nevados, todo tipo de zonas gracias a la paz entre luz y oscuridad. El dragón, que resultó de la fusión de los dos dragones legendarios, murió, se cayó al suelo y se convirtió en una estatua. Y así, el mundo acabó de formarse y empezaron a nacer criaturas, y esta leyenda dio el comienzo a la vida en Atmegen… la cual, años después, se preguntó qué era esa estatua de dragón…


End file.
